Textbook Stuff
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Wie Draco sich in die pure Gryffindor’sche Arroganz verliebte…


**Textbook Stuff**

„Halt's Maul, Malfoy!"

Draco gluckste bei diesem plötzlichen Wutausbruch, rutschte auf der Tribünenbank etwas weiter nach vorne und baumelte mit den Beinen, weil er so verbergen konnte, dass er sich nicht traute herunter auf das Quidditch-Feld zu springen. Dabei könnte er sich aber auch den Knöchel brechen, oder so, und Cormac McLaggen hörte ihn ja auch so. Ach, wie hatte er es in seinem sechsten Schuljahr bisher vermisst Gryffindors zu ärgern, besonders solche, die in Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf die Palme gingen.

„Oh, armer McLaggen… Schämt sich der großen Aufmerksamkeit, die er bekommt", säuselte Draco, sich nach hinten abstützend und das Kinn reckend. McLaggen hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und sein magentafarbener Quidditch-Umhang flatterte im Wind. So wie er dastand könnte man ihn fast für einen Comichelden halten, nur dass er zum Glück auf die Strumpfhosen verzichtet hatte.

„Er kommt schon noch", schnaubte McLaggen und nickte sich bestätigend zu. „Potter hat mir eine Wiederholung versprochen."

„Der allmächtige Auserwählte hat auch Zeit für ein zweites Quidditch-Auswahlspiel", stichelte Draco amüsiert, weil er von hier hinten sogar die Zornesröte McLaggens Nacken hochsteigen sehen konnte. „Das du auch wieder versauen wirst. Gegen Weasley verloren… Das hängt dir ewig nach, McLaggen. Ehrlich gesagt würde ich deinen Namen nicht mal kennen, wenn du nicht gegen Weasley verloren hättest", sagte Draco mit extra Betonung auf McLaggens Hasswort Nummer eins. Nicht, dass Draco wüsste ob das ‚verloren' oder ‚Weasley' war, aber er betonte einfach beides gleich stark. Er war ja fair.

„Malfoy, halt deine Klappe, oder ich stopfe sie dir", knurrte McLaggen, drehte sich aber immer noch nicht um, wahrscheinlich weil er fest davon ausging, dass die Windböe, die seinen Umhang aufwirbelte, ihn so cool aussehen lassen würde.

„Mit Doxy-Eiern?", gluckste Draco und jetzt fuhr McLaggen doch herum, verhedderte sich dabei in seinem gerade aufbauschenden Umhang und knallte kurzerhand rücklings auf den Boden. Draco ließ ein schallendes Lachen heraus, dass im gesamten Quidditch-Stadion widerhallte und McLaggen fast so rot wie seine Robe werden ließ.

„Ehrlich, McLaggen, du bist köstlich!", presste Draco zusammen mit einigen Lachern hervor. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte letztes Jahr von deiner Existenz gewusst, dann hätte ich dich im Krankenflügel besuchen können. Wer weiß, was da noch alles passiert wäre! Du machst ja von ganz alleine fürchterlich amüsante Dinge… wie gegen Türrahmen laufen und –"

„Halt deine versnobte Fresse, Malfoy!", brüllte McLaggen wie der Löwe, der er war, und er fügte ein Knurren hinzu, das Draco leicht nach hinten weichen ließ. Aber er kannte Gryffindors ja. Brüllende Löwen zerfleischten dich nicht.

„Oh… jetzt hast du meine Gefühle verletzt", seufzte Draco und presste sich theatralisch eine Hand gegen die Brust. „Dabei bin ich extra nur wegen dir hier heruntergekommen. Anscheinend bin ich ja der Einzige der an dich gedacht hat." Ein Mischmasch aus Glucksen und Prusten entwich ihm, stimmte McLaggen aber ganz und gar nicht gnädig. Stattdessen sprang der Gryffindor wieder auf die Beine, schnellte auf Draco zu, der sich dermaßen erschreckte, dass er nach hinten zurückwich und kurzerhand von seiner Sitzbank plumpste.

Hochrot werdend lauschte er dem grölenden Lachen und musste dann auch noch in ein sehr amüsiertes Gesicht schauen, als er sich auf den Ellenbogen hochstemmte. Seine Beine lagen noch auf der Bank und McLaggen stand genau zwischen ihnen, nachdem er sich mit einem Schwung hochgezogen hatte. Sein Umhang flatterte wieder im Wind und er stemmte erneut die Hände in die Hüften in dem Glauben, das würde nicht bescheuert aussehen.

„Oh, halt's Maul und hilf mir auf, McLaggen", presste Draco beschämt hervor und streckte die Hand aus.

„Ach, kannst du das nicht alleine? Wie eine Schildkröte auf dem Rücken", gluckste McLaggen. „Wahrscheinlich kannst du morgens nicht mal alleine deine Krawatte binden."

„Dass du das nicht kannst seh ich täglich", schnaubte Draco. „Jetzt hilf mir auf."

„Was krieg ich dafür?", versuchte McLaggen einen auf Slytherin zu machen.

„Ich zeig dir den Windsorknoten?", schlug Draco augenrollend vor.

„Ich kann meine Krawatte binden", schnaubte McLaggen.

„Ich sagte bereits, dass du es nicht kannst", gab Draco genervt zurück. „Und komm mir nicht so. Ich kann auch alleine aufstehen…" Er wollte die Beine von der Bank schwingen, aber McLaggen packte ihn an den Knöcheln und presste seine Beine auf die Bank. „Oh, du bist so ein Arschloch, McLaggen. Lass mich los. Das kostet dich Hauspunkte."

McLaggen gluckste. „Als ob ich mich für die Hauspunkte interessiere. Potter verliert sie eh alle und kriegt am Ende des Schuljahres wieder fünfhundert, weil er einen Wurm in der Toilette tötet", sagte er, setzte sich genau zwischen Dracos Beine und grinste ihn mit so einem widerwärtigen arroganten Gesichtsausdruck an, dass Draco ihn am liebsten angespuckt hätte.

„Es war ein Basilisk, du Vollidiot. Kriegst du eigentlich mal irgendwas mit oder sträubt sich dein Erbsenhirn dagegen?", zischte Draco, einige erfolglose Versuche unternehmend seine Beine freizubekommen und vielleicht auch noch in McLaggens Fresse.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich nicht so Potter-obsessiv", antwortete McLaggen grinsend.

Draco schnaubte entnervt auf. „Ja, aber du wartest hier seit zwei Stunden auf ihn, nicht ich!"

„Ach, und was machst du dann hier, Fangirl?", provozierte McLaggen ihn, den Griff um Dracos Knöchel verstärkend und ihn an Ort und Stelle haltend.

„Wie gesagt, ich bin deinetwegen hier", sagte Draco ohne groß zu überlegen und durfte sich dafür noch so ein dämliches Grinsen antun.

„Dann bist du _mein _Fangirl?", gluckste McLaggen.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, ich hab ein Poster von dir im Schlafsaal hängen. Deswegen weiß ich so genau, dass du deine Krawatte nicht vernünftig binden kannst", spottete er und dafür, dass er wehrlos am Boden lag, klang er noch sehr von sich selbst überzeugt. Aber gut, McLaggen würde ihn schon irgendwann gehen lassen. Es konnte ja nicht irgendwie ansatzweise toll sein mit diesem triumphierenden, machtbesessenen Blick über einem hilflosen Slytherin zu thronen. Draco seufzte innerlich auf. McLaggen würde ihn wohl so schnell nicht mehr gehen lassen…

„Ich wusste ja, dass du ein obsessiver Stalker bist", gluckste McLaggen.

„Merlin, es ist ja schön, dass du das Wort ‚obsessiv' kennst, aber Stalker sind generell obsessiv, also war das vollkommen überflüssig", haute Draco kalt raus, was McLaggen tatsächlich schmollen ließ. „Oh, jetzt schmoll nicht und lass mich gehen!" Als McLaggen den Kopf schüttelte streckte Draco den Arm aus und bekam die grässliche Quidditch-Robe zu fassen. „Du lässt mich sofort gehen oder –"

„Oder dein Vater flüchtet aus Askaban um mich dann darein zu werfen?", fuhr McLaggen ihm dazwischen.

„Wage es nicht auch nur ein Wort über meinen Vater zu verlieren!", schnauzte Draco und beförderte McLaggen mit einem kräftigen Ruck von der Bank, bereute das, weil der Kerl verdammt schwer war und mit voller Wucht auf ihm landete. Allerdings war er so perplex, dass Draco ihn auf den Rücken rollen konnte und ihm seinen Zauberstab gegen die Kehle drückte.

„Dein Vater sieht aus wie deine Mutter", sagte McLaggen eiskalt und mit einem Grinsen, dass Draco ihm am liebsten aus der arroganten Fresse geprügelt hätte.

„Du verdammter…" Draco holte mit dem Zauberstab aus, was ein Fehler war, denn McLaggen packte seinen Arm, warf ihn herum und presste ihn auf den Boden. „Oh, Mann! Lass mich los!", schnauzte Draco, strampelte wild mit den Beinen und versuchte in Richtung seines Zauberstabes zu rutschen, der ihm aus der Hand gefallen und unter die Bank gerollt war.

„Was, Malfoy?" McLaggen packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn etwas höher, lehnte sich gleichzeitig vor, sodass Draco den Kopf zur Seite drehen musste, damit McLaggens Nase ihm nicht ein Auge ausstach. „Denkst du hier hört dich irgendjemand schreien, wenn ich dir die Eingeweide rausreiße?"

„Und was willst du mit denen dann tun? Sie fressen? So wie du die Nierenpastete beim Mittagessen in dich reinstopfst?", gab Draco zischend zurück, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengend und trotzdem auf McLaggens fixiert. So dunkel, so braun, so… „Argh, geh runter von mir, du verdammter Bastard!" Draco versuchte wie wild sich freizustrampeln, bevor er Cormacs Augen noch toll zu finden begann. Moment. Er würde auch schön bei McLaggen bleiben, sonst bildete der sich noch ein, dass die ganze Schule seinen Vornamen kannte.

„Du… Malfoy, hör… auf!" Mit einem kräftigen Ruck rammte Cormac Dracos Schultern wieder auf den Boden und so nah wie seine Lippen waren, war Draco der Vorname scheißegal. „Hör… damit lieber auch auf", presste Cormac ziemlich verwirrt hervor, als Draco sich vorlehnte, die Hände in der so perfekt sitzenden Quidditch-Robe vergrabend.

„Wusstest du, dass Magenta niemanden so gut steht wie dir?", hauchte Draco und bekam dafür dieses wunderbar arrogante Grinsen zu sehen.

„Jaah, seh ich auch so. Es passt zu meinen Haaren", sagte Cormac nickend, ließ sich jetzt sogar ohne viel Widerstand näherziehen. Draco spürte schon fast Cormacs hinreißendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, als sich jemand neben ihnen räusperte. Etwas enttäuscht musste Draco seinen Traum-Gryffindor gehen lassen, der seine faszinierende Augen an jemand anderen verschenkte und Dracos Herz so erkalten ließ.

„Stör ich, McLaggen?"

Draco drehte den Kopf und starrte geschockt Potter an, der etwas rosa um die Nase seine Brille richtete. „Ach, du…" Draco schaute zurück zu McLaggen, der ihn ebenfalls anschaute, und schubste ihn quiekend von sich herunter. Blitzschnell richtete er sich auf, dankbar dafür, dass Cormac so viel größer war als er, weil er ihn jetzt als Versteck benutzen konnte, um Potters Blick nicht ausgesetzt zu sein.

„Du bist viel zu spät, Potter!", schnaubte Cormac, als hätte er alle Schmetterlinge auf Draco alleine abgeschoben. „Ich warte schon ewig!"

„Anscheinend hast du dich ja gut beschäftigt", gluckste Potter, bevor er sich räusperte. „Äh, ja… Also… unter den Umständen sag ich dir lieber gleich ab."

„Was?!", blaffte Cormac. „Unter welchen Umständen?! Hä?" Oh, so verzweifelt klingend weckte er in Draco das Bedürfnis ihm auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Eine sehr schöne, breite Schulter. Draco stieß ein leises Seufzen aus, was Potter wohl zum Lachen brachte. Aber gut, der hatte auch von nichts irgendeine Ahnung.

„Ähm, weißt du, wir müssen uns die Duschen teilen und da wollen wir lieber niemanden… der, ähm… so jemanden eben", bewies Potter, dass er ein total intoleranter Bastard war. „Außerdem ist Ron Hüter und dabei bleibt es. Lass dich von Malfoy trösten."

Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Draco lächelte, als Cormac sich umdrehte, aber der schien das gar nicht gut zu finden. Von diesem Anblick drehten Dracos Eingeweide sich und er wollte schon wieder seufzen – diesmal aber eher deprimiert.

„Ich bin nicht so einer, Potter", rechtfertigte Cormac sich und fuhr wieder herum. „Jetzt weiß ich, was hier läuft! Du hast Malfoy auf mich angesetzt, damit du deinem Freund den Platz im Team geben kannst!"

„Was?!" Potter hob abwehrend die Hände. „Pack deine Arroganz wieder ein, McLaggen. Es ist auch nicht so, als wäre Malfoy schwer zu bekommen."

„Hey…" Draco verschränkte schnaubend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du musst es ja wissen", sagte Cormac eingeschnappt.

„Hey!" Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Gryffindors…"

„Äh, wie auch immer." Abwehrend die Hände hebend machte Potter ein paar Schritte zurück. Anscheinend verabschiedete sein Mut sich nämlich bei Cormacs Blick. Konnte man ansatzweise nachvollziehen… „Der Platz ist besetzt und der einzige Grund für diese… Pseudo-Veranstaltung war, dass du dann hoffentlich endlich deine Klappe hältst, McLaggen! Lass sie doch Malfoy stopfen."

„Potter, jetzt komm runter von deinem hohen Ross", fauchte Draco, Cormac zur Seite schubsend. „Wir sind umgefallen. Nichts weiter. Als ob ich einen dämlichen Gryffindor auch nur in die Nähe meiner Hose lassen würde."

„Haha." Mit diesem sehr gekünstelten Lachen drehte Cormac sich um und blickte finster auf Draco herab. „Eben sah es aber so aus, als würdest du mich sehr gerne –" Draco presste ihm eine Hand auf den Mund.

„McLaggen, verdammt! Bild dir nichts darauf ein, dass du zu blöd bist dein Gleichgewicht zu halten!" Oh, bitte, bild dir nichts auf diesen bescheuerten Satz ein… Draco widerstand der Versuchung sich an Cormac zu klammern und sich bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren. Obwohl… eigentlich hatte er seine Würde ja schon verloren. Warum also nicht. Nein, er würde nicht. Niemals.

„Du hast mich runtergezogen, Malfoy! Du wolltest mich küssen!", gab Cormac zurück. Potter fühlte sich unbeobachtet und stahl sich klammheimlich davon. Jedenfalls hätte er das gekonnt, wenn Draco ihn nicht hassen würde.

„Potter will sich verziehen", sagte er eiskalt und beobachtete, wie der Traum seiner zukünftigen Nächte sich auf den Absätzen umdrehte, damit er dem dämlichen Potter hinter her schweben konnte. Draco seufzte schwer auf und hob ungesehen eine Hand zum Abschied. „Leb wohl, Cormac…"

Das hatte er wohl etwas zu laut ausgesprochen, denn Cormac drehte sich noch einmal um, starrte Draco einen Moment an und hastete dann auf ihn zu. Seine Hände steckten noch in den Hüter-Handschuhen, als sie Dracos Gesicht umfassten und näherzogen, damit Cormac ihn küssen konnte. Einfach so. Draco war zu überrascht und die Berührung zu kurz, um sie zu erwidern.

„Bleiben wir bei ‚auf Wiedersehen'", sagte er und stupste Draco gegen die Nase, bevor er breit grinste. „Ich weiß, dass du es willst. Das war nur ein Vorgeschmack."

„Du bist so eingebildet", presste Draco schwer atmend hervor und errötete zum Glück erst, als Cormac sich wieder daran machte Potter zu verfolgen. Oh, aber Draco hatte diese ungewöhnlich große Arroganz wirklich schwer getroffen und davon würde er sich so schnell nicht mehr erholen…


End file.
